oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelhart Hildebrand
History Adelhart was born as the third son of a minor Amarian nobleman, but he was different from his brothers and sisters. Celestial blood was obvious in the boy's heritage, with eyes like sapphire and unnaturally snow-white hair. This heritage only became more obvious as he grew into a handsome youth, and then an even more handsome young man, looking almost like a statue carved by a master with his perfect facial features and sparkling jewel-like eyes. Like many Musetouched he was inhumanly beautiful. That fact was enough for Amarian society to shun him. While his heritage was human, Adelhart was not. Though his position as a minor noble kept him safe from the physical abuse other non-humans might be at risk to receive, he received all the verbal and psychological abuse, and witnessed the treatment his fellow non-humans received. Looking at his father's slave-workers disgusted him. Adelhart ended up in the army as his brothers took up their places as the prospective head of the household and owner of the slave-workers respectively. He had hopes to teach his men how to better themselves without bringing direct harm to others, but instead found that they laughed in his face and disrespected his orders until he "displayed" his power in a duel with one of his more rebellious subordinates. While Adel had now earned the respect to lead, over the next few years he found himself depressed at the lack of progress. While his men became stronger under his leadership, they nonetheless might as well have been cruel and cutthroat brigands. He had no love for them, and they had no love for him. When the Thii war came, Amaria marched to war, and thus so did Adelhart. Before the battle started, the man became acquainted with a Palladium Dragon wearing a human form and simply calling herself Hope. The two got along well, and promised to meet up after the war. During the battle, however, Adel almost found his end. He had always known his unit had been... aberrant within the army, as Adelhart had always forbidden his men to pillage or otherwise claim what was theirs after a battle. Because of Adel they were looked at as weak, and during the battle they were treated as expendable as well. A task to guard the flank turned into Adel's unit being forced into the position of meat shields. Most of his unit was slaughtered when the Thii suddenly rushed them down, with Amarian reinforcements coming far too late when most of the men had given their lives for Amaria already. In their desperate fight for their lives Adel's men had destroyed thrice their number in Thii, yet afterwards only Adel and a handful of others were left. Enraged by how he was used, Adel left the Amarian military once the fighting was done. When challenged by his superior officer, Adel earned his freedom like any good Amarian would: by carving a few chunks out of the man holding his leash. Now on his own after the battle, Adelhart sought a new source of power. Via Hope, he got to know another dragon by the name called Reinhardt, who trained him in the mixing of arcane power with martial. During his training, Adel honed his reflexes at the cost of physical strength, learning to rely on finesse and nimbleness alone. Reinhardt was a capable trainer, and it did not take long for Adelhart to uncover a hidden knack for the arcane - along with a mystical blade called Broken Promise, one of the legendary sentient Black Blades. Broken Promise made few demands of the Aasimar, instead demanding that the young man gain strength. Adel did not know for what purpose, but Broken Promise's goals seemed to align with his. Though the sword had come to his hands through sheer chance (found in a brook while training the art of the blade) this was in line with many of the legends surrounding the Black Blades. Adel decided to not question the providence of whatever had brought this power to his hands, for Broken Promise was a mighty magical blade, and instead of fighting the growing connection he felt with the magical weapon, he fostered it, until the blade felt like an extension of his body... Appearance Adelhart's facial features are pale and inhumanly perfect, like sculpted from a block of marble by a master sculptor. Much like most Musetouched Aasimar he possesses a near-supernatural handsomeness to his appearance. His hair is a snowy white color and worn slicked backwards, and his eyes are a light blue, possessing a gem-like sparkle as if made from chips of sapphire. As a Kensai, Adelhart foregoes armor of any kind, instead wearing clothing befit a young nobleman. His preference goes out to coats of bright, vibrant colors such as blue, red and green. He usually carries the Black Blade, Broken Promise, in a leather sheath on his back. Personality Adelhart is noble to a fault, protecting the weak and fighting evil whenever the chance arises. His primary reason for becoming an adventurer was to gather power without having to prey on the strong, and like any Amarian he puts great pride in his strength. As a result, he does not tolerate attempts to demean him. He loathes any insult to his honor and will defend it physically if need be, though only via methods that are within the laws of the land, such as duels in government-sanctioned arenas. Though his Azata blood makes him fidgety and impatient if he's forced to spend too much time in a single place, Adel's Amarian upbringing keeps him disciplined enough to not run away or abandon his duties. If he takes a task, he tackles it with great dedication and intensity. He will not allow himself to be distracted from said task until it is finished, as any laxity or flaw in his execution will lead to a stain on his honor. Friends Hope: Adelhart's lover and friend. Reinhardt-Fedanc: Another of Hope's lovers and Adelhart's teacher in the mystic arts. Enemies Amarian Military: Adelhart's relationship with his homeland is complicated, and though he is neither a wanted man nor an enemy of the state, many of his former comrades did not take kindly to his attitude and were all too happy to see him gone. Aspirations Adel seeks to gain the strength Amarians and the Ravager so desire, but without having to step on the backs of the weak. Protection through power, and power through purpose.